


Dawn

by blue_crow



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crow/pseuds/blue_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning, after a night of rough sex, Alan can't help waking Flynn by admiring his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Dead asleep, Flynn is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Not that he isn't gorgeous while he's awake, but it is difficult to appreciate a blur- and he can go from delightful to infantile in the span of a minute. But when he's passed out, the incessant stream of chatter is stemmed, and his lips relax from their perpetual smirk to something softer. They are just parted, still flushed from all the kissing- Alan could see the start of a little bruise on his lower lip from a nip he'd given him. In fact, as Alan surveys him, his lover's body bears many signs of his use- finger-shaped bruises adorn his hips, his knees are red from where they'd rubbed against the couch cushions. An even darker bruise blooms down his shoulder, and he smirked as he remembers how Kevin had cursed in delight as he'd bitten down as he came.

He ghosts his fingers over the kiss-bruised mouth, and even in sleep, Flynn responds eagerly, parting his lips just subtly to invite him. Alan shifts their position just so, so that Kevin is more solidly on his side, and Alan presses against his back, filling the warm hollow he leaves in the mattress. He feels his own cock twitch at the contact with Flynn's ass.

He catches himself, and feels a little shame, but reassures himself that Flynn would be flattered that he was admiring him this way, and that he won't mind if he just touches a little. The pink and golden lights from the arcade spill over his bare flesh, and Alan teases an already-reddened nipple between his fingers. A soft sigh escapes Kevin's lips, and Alan kisses over the bruise, tracing out the evidence of their previous coupling. He loves seeing Flynn like this, marked as his- it was the best insurance he had to keep the man all to himself. He cups his pectoral muscle in his hand as he worries his other nipple with his thumb, pinching it against his forefinger, and Flynn's breathing hitches.

His hand ventures lower, down his hairless chest to his smooth stomach, exploring the suggestion of muscles underneath his soft skin. He loves Flynn's perfect balance of athleticism and… what did he call it? Zen? Whatever it was that kept him just on the edge of good health without losing a particular softness that Alan would never admit he liked. He strokes down his body until his fingers find their target- the first hint of his pubic hair. From his viewpoint over Flynn's shoulder, he watches as his cock slowly rises as he runs his fingers through it, tugging very slightly, until it brushes against the back of his hand. Even in his sleep, his lover is incredibly responsive.

Kevin gasps softly and squirms against him as he cups his balls with his hand, rolling them gently, and he becomes aware of the pressure in his own, the way his cock is eager against the other man's low back. He's met with a sleepy whimper of protest as he reaches for the lube, still out on the nightstand, and uncaps it one-handed, smearing just enough on his hand to apply to his arousal. His own hand feels almost too good- and he knows he should listen to that desire and take care of his own needs without waking Kevin. Then his fingers brush over his still-slick entrance, and he can't help himself.

He guides his cock to Flynn's entrance and teases against it, pressing the head in slowly past the tight ring and watching it accept him. Flynn's soft moan is a sign that he's waking, and by the time Alan's got his hips flush with his ass, his eyes are starting to open. He watches Kevin fight the urge to nuzzle into the pillow and try to return to sleep, and he helps him along with a hand along his cock. Evidently that's enough incentive to convince Flynn to wake, and he wriggles back against him, pushing himself back against Alan's cock.

"Mmm, good morning," Kevin purrs as he tenses around Alan, pulling a gasp out of him.

"Morning," Alan repeats, wrapping his hand more firmly around Kevin's cock, his thumb teasing over the leaking tip. He loves the size of his dick, and he pauses his hips to just enjoy the feel of it in his hand, the weight. He rocks into him slowly, the sideways position awkward for anything more intense, but it provides him excellent access to touch Flynn.

"Come onn," Flynn begs, tensing again, and Alan can't help himself. He pushes Flynn forward onto his stomach, so he can satisfy him. Kevin whimpers in protest, as his knees are still raw from what's quickly becoming last night, but he tucks his knees underneath himself to push up against Alan demandingly.

The pink light from the arcade is muted as the first rays of light from the dawn warm the room, and Kevin's fingers clench into the pillow beneath him. He grunts as he slams his hips back against Alan's, demanding him deeper, and Alan has to comply, ghosting his lips over the dark bruise on his neck as he pushes into Flynn as deeply as he can. Kevin gasps in pleasure as Alan's cock hits just right.

"Fuck, Bradley, sure is a way to wake a man up," Flynn gasped as he bucked his hips, the raw edge of his voice signaling to Alan that he's close.

"Yeah-" is all Alan can say, sliding a hand to catch Flynn's cock, stroking him fast, savoring the way he fills his hand. He fucks him harder, flesh slapping against flesh, until Kevin's body tightens beneath him, his knuckles white in the pillow. Alan's hand is slick, he can feel Flynn's come on his fingers, and that sends him over. He bites down on his neck again as he fills him.

"Fuck, ow-" Kevin complains, as Alan had just deepened the existing bruise. But then he laughs, settling contentedly down into the sheets again.

Alan reconsiders. Perhaps Flynn is most beautiful when he's still awake, well-used, his entrance still gaping and a trail of Alan's come along the curve of his ass.

Flynn hides his face from the dawn, and Alan settles alongside him, wiping his hand clean on the sheets.


End file.
